1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to “travel” or “nomad” dispenser devices for dispensing liquid cosmetics, in particular between a main bottle and a refillable bottle.
More particularly, it relates to a dispenser device for dispensing a liquid cosmetic, said device comprising: a first bottle that is defined, in part, by a bottom wall, and that contains a first initial volume of liquid cosmetic that is under a volume of gas that presents a first initial pressure, the first bottle including, in its top portion, a spray valve; a second bottle that includes, in its top portion, a spray valve, and that contains a second initial volume of liquid that is under a second volume of gas that presents a second initial pressure; and transfer means for transferring the liquid from the first bottle towards the second bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP 1 919 814 describes a cosmetic spray that is refillable. To this end, the spray includes a filling nozzle that is fitted with a threaded plug that includes an orifice for expelling compressed air that is situated in the spray. However, that document does not describe a dispenser device for dispensing a cosmetic between two bottles in which the device presents a limited number of gas and liquid inlets and outlets, and consequently does not face the problems of making a bottle that is attractive and that is easy to use in order to refill it.
Document FR 2 867 761 describes a cosmetic-dispenser refill device that makes it possible to refill a container by gravity by disposing the refill above the container. However, that system requires a leaktight membrane no be pierced in non-reversible manner, which may lead to the cosmetic contained in the refill being spoilt if the refill is not emptied completely. In addition, reusing the refill is complicated, and the user risks spilling the cosmetic as a result of the sealing membrane being absent.